Tsuna's Maskerade Ball
by PhantomThiefL
Summary: Tsuna is a student in Namimori High School. Like fairy tales, he wishes to have a never ending romance with someone special. Giotto is the school's prince whom all of the girls fancy but is obsessed with Tsuna. A romance fairy tale written by an unknown author begins to bring these two together, but will they have their happily ever after? (G27 and a side pairing of 8059)
1. Chapter 1

'_I wish my life was like a fairy tale…' _Tsuna has three books on his desk on three different popular fairy tales involving romance. He had Sleeping Beauty—the one open in his hand at the very moment, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, and Cinderella. He exhaled deeply, showing his utter loneliness and depression. He glanced outside the class window and spotted blonde hair dancing in the calm morning wind belonging to the school's prince: Giotto di Vongola. A foreigner with calm blue eyes, golden blonde hair, captivating smile, student council president position, intelligent, sophisticated attire, stands with tall height, handsome face, and a charming personality. Romance always comes to the pretty people… What about someone like Tsuna? Was he too 'Dame' to get someone to like him?

There were a group of girls surrounding him with small boxes of chocolate to offer him because of today's day: Valentine's Day. This day was the day that Tsunayoshi despised the most; _partly _because he doesn't receive any gifts from girls in Namimori High; _mostly_ because he can't get in a relationship. For fifteen years, Tsuna was single—and still is. Tsuna groans in annoyance at the squealing of Giotto's fangirls. The squeals were so loud that they could be heard throughout the whole high school. Why pick to bother him during the school's free period?

The bell rang for lunch time and Tsuna packed his books in his bag and immediately headed for the roof with Gokudera and Yamamoto alongside him. As they reached the roof, they immediately heard more screams and squeals from other female students. The trio looked at each other and groaned, "Giotto…" Although Tsuna was frowning and Gokudera was annoyed, Yamamoto still manages to maintain his smile despite the annoyance from Giotto's fangirls. That's the way he is and Tsuna doesn't mind. Gokudera would always yell at him for smiling like an idiot all the time, but Yamamoto still puts a smile on his face; Gokudera has a short temper, but it's not like he hates Yamamoto. Why Gokudera always picks on Yamamoto is beyond Tsuna.

"Hm?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's partially opened bag, "You're into fairy tales, Tsuna?"

"Don't be so casual with Sawada!*" (*used because there is no mafia involved in this story.) Gokudera scolded Yamamoto.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera!" Yamamoto smiles and Gokudera groans.

"Uh… y-yeah I like them." Tsuna replied. Yamamoto smiled back and told him that he used to like Cinderella as a child mainly because her hard works paid off.

Before the trio could continue their conversation while eating, there was a loud sound of someone forcefully opening the roof door and slamming it shut. The trio flinched due to the noise and looked over to where the door was, finding an exhausted Giotto walking towards their direction.

"Oh, it's the prince." Gokudera stated.

Giotto walked to the trio and sat right next to Tsunayoshi, hands on the floor, head at the sky, and heavy breaths.

"Tired?" Yamamoto asks.

Giotto nods.

"Running from your idiotic fangirls?" Gokudera said.

Giotto nods.

"Not interested in them?" Tsuna says.

Giotto nods.

Gokudera hmph'ed and continued eating. Although he acts the way he is, he has a form of respect for Giotto since he has formed a very close friendship with his elder brother, G. Tsuna didn't understand why someone who has so many people crushing on him would feel the want to run away from them. He raised his eyebrow. Giotto looked at the three, then at Tsuna's partially opened bag. He smiled and pointed at it, "You like Fairy Tales, Sawada?"

A nod was Tsuna's only response. He feels awkward to be talking to the prince of the school, especially since it's the first time they've talked. Giotto is a senior—a third year while the three of them are freshman—first years.

"I like Beauty and the Beast, but my favorite is Lerin's Maskerade Ball." Giotto said with a sheepish grin directed towards Tsuna.

Tsuna shuddered inwardly. How was that book this popular? And why is he smiling at him like that?

Yamamoto then happily said that he also has a copy of Lerin's Maskerade Ball at home. Gokudera looked away from the other three, but he himself knows that despite his attitude and interests, even he owns a copy of it in his room—his brother included. To not feel left out, Tsuna also mentions that he as well has a copy.

"And the author uses an alias of Yoshitsune and doesn't come to interviews. No one has seen Yoshitsune's face or even knows their gender or where he or she lives. Even so, he or she is quite the talented author." Giotto says.

Another shudder from Tsuna goes unnoticed.

Giotto then talks to the trio about how he's been trying to avoid his rabid fangirls for his whole high school life, but evidently, he was eventually found the very moment he begins to relax for too long. He could only catch his breath for about five minutes before he could yet again hear the loud sounds of squealing like the sound of tough nails scratching on a school chalkboard. Those sounds even haunt him in his dreams at night, making him wake up with a start.

"Then why don't you just tell them off?" Gokudera said with a fist clenched, angry expression, and kneeling on one knee.

"I tried… They didn't leave." Giotto sighed and got back up. "My five minutes are up. Time for running again…"

The bell rang for the conclusion of lunch and the four continue their lives in school. As for Giotto, he still tries to avoid the rabid fangirls.

"Bye-bye, Tsuna!" Giotto's chin leans onto the top of Tsuna's head.

"Uh-huh… Bye." Tsuna leaves Giotto.

Giotto waves to the brunette goodbye and gives him a princely smile before turning around and leaving.

'_What was with that blonde today?'_ Tsuna thought.

* * *

Tsuna waves Yamamoto and Gokudera goodbye at his doorstep, watching them wave back and go in the direction of their own homes. He enters his house and locks the door behind him; he proceeds to take off his shoes and calmly shouted an 'I'm home' to the house. A cheery 'welcome home, Tsu-kun' was received from a delicate and soft voice coming from the kitchen. Tsuna immediately walked up the stairs, into his room, and locked the door. He sat on his desk and looked at the piles of rough drafts and plans that cover his desk. There were also crumpled balls of paper on his desk and in the trash bin; some were sitting on the floor next to it.

All of the rough drafts and plans all had the title 'Lerin's Maskerade Ball' on it.

Yes.

Tsunayoshi is Yoshitsune.

For the beginning of his writer's career last year, he kept this a secret from everyone—even from his mother. The only one who knows of this is his twenty-one year old cousin, Reborn. Although he has a sadistic personality, he still offered to help Tsuna with his career. He had to hide it because Tsuna is still in school and the rules say that a one cannot have a job while still having their status as a school student. However, Tsuna disobeyed those rules and pursued his dream career of being a writer. He succeeded as well and gets paid for it once a month!

He just didn't expect his first and only book so far to be so popular. He was rendered speechless when he found a large sum of money in his mail sent by Reborn who works as his publisher. How he got it—he has no idea, but Reborn has been with him through thick and thin since childhood… but he doesn't trust him with his life. He might 'accidentally' crush it. Just thinking about that sadist makes him shudder.

He picked up the original copy of his book and stared at the cover. The book was about a man named Lerin who hid behind a mask of fake emotions that met a beautiful woman who helped the man be and love himself. Lerin then falls in love with the woman for loving him for himself and they live happily ever after, blah blah blah.

Romance always comes to the pretty people…

Tsuna frowned and angrily threw the book across the room. "Life isn't like a fairy tale… but I wish it is…"

Tsuna groaned inwardly, moved aside some papers on his book and commenced to work on his homework…

He scratches his head.

He taps his pencil on the desk.

…He sighs…

"I don't know how to do any of these…" Tsuna stated and face plants his head on the desk.

* * *

**Tsuna's book may be explained in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really can't do any fluffs. My skills on fluff are bad. This story was supposed to be fluff, but I'm going to change it to make it a little crazy-giving it a splash of madness.**

**Tsuna has a little bit of a different type of personality in this story—Giotto as well. **

* * *

Writers write about their obsessions. They write about what they have been holding inside of them for a much extended period of time, so they write. They let out what they've always wanted to let out, but couldn't express physically. A pencil and paper sufficed—hence a story is created.

Tsunayoshi yawns as he walks to school with his two best friends by his side: Yamamoto and Gokudera. Waking up so early in the mornings just to go to school makes Tsuna feel as if his life span is shaving away for losing valued sleep. Maybe that's also why he's so short and weak… He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Yamamoto was having a one sided conversation with Gokudera with him yelling at him and Yamamoto laughing it off. Tsuna paid no attention to their strange conversations. One time, he caught the two arguing about one of them leaving their stuff at the other's house. Were they hanging out together after school lately? Tsuna doesn't seem to pay attention to it, nor was he asked to come over either. Maybe something's up.

'_Meh. Whatever. It's _probably_ nothing.'_ Tsuna thought.

In a nearby corner at another street, Giotto was watching as the trio walked their way to the school—mostly Tsuna. He finally avoided the annoying fangirls early in the morning. How did they get his address anyway?

"It's not fair…" Giotto muttered to himself. "I want to walk him to school myself…"

G, his best friend, was alongside him, frowning at the fact that Giotto was spying on the idiot's love interest so casually. G really prefers that Giotto should just confess and not stall any longer with this 'waiting and watching' thing. Or… more like 'stalking and watching'. He scratched the side of this face with the tattoo of red flames and yawned.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" G said, folding his arms. "It won't hurt."

"I did." Giotto said, "I talk to him a lot."

"I meant more like tell him how you feel."

"What if he rejects me?" Giotto has waterfalls running down his face from his eyes. His lips form a puppy-like pout, still watching and following behind the trio.

"It's better than wondering whether or not he likes you." G continues, "I say he likes you."

"How so?" Giotto quickly turns his head to G, listening.

"My younger bro says the kid talks a lot about you." G said.

Giotto nods, but is still unconvinced. He needs more data; more evidence. Giotto turns back to the trio, but the three were gone. They probably went ahead when the two stopped to have a conversation. Giotto cursed under his breath and ran towards the direction of the school building, hoping to catch up to them. G sighed and walked at his own pace to school, still seeing that it was long before the bell rings.

* * *

"What?" Tsuna was having a conversation on his cell phone with his cousin, Reborn, on the roof during the free period.

"You heard it right, little bunny rabbit. The deadline for your second book is three months from now. Have you started writing?" Reborn asks and continues, "Because if you didn't I'd have to punish you for slacking."

Tsuna doesn't see it, but he can feel the sadistic smirk coming from the other side of the line. There is no way his day was going to be ruined over a book he can't finish writing. Lerin's Maskerade Ball was the time when he _could _write. Now, he feels as if he lost his flame and can no longer write. That book was nearly a year old. How could he write something as popular again without experiencing a writer's block? Bad news is:

One: He hasn't even started on his second book yet.

Two: He doesn't know what to write about.

Three: No title.

Four: He might have to pull a couple of all-nighters to get it finished.

Five: There is not a single rough draft on the second book.

Finished. Tsuna is finished. Right before his second year in his writing career… he's finished.

Not wanting to get punished, Tsuna answered with a nervous 'I have' before saying goodbye and hanging up. He sighed. Tsuna is fresh out of ideas.

He then logged on onto Fanfiction on his cell phone with his username, Yoshiki, and checked up on his only story posted: Ice Prince. It was about a man with ice cold blue eyes and cold attitude who said that he never wished to fall in love after being betrayed by his fiancé. They broke apart and he remained lonely and grew colder and colder every day. He then traveled to Norway, high up north of Europe with its cold weathers, matching his very soul. Unfamiliar with the culture and location, he passed out in a blizzard and met a beautiful maiden living in a small home that took him in and nursed him back to health.

The story, with eight chapters, has surpassed 250 reviews. If only he could get that same inspiration again… He sighed and logged out.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna heard a smooth, deep, menacing voice coming from his left. He took a quick glance and paled. _'It's Hibari Kyoya. But he's not with his brother today…'_

"Y-y-yes?" Tsuna weakly replied.

"No cell phones visible on school grounds." Hibari reached his hand to the phone and swiped it away from him. "Confiscated." He said with a smirk.

"B-b-but!" Tsuna had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Your cell phone will be sent home today after school personally by the student council." Hibari coldly stated. "You should have been an obedient little stray cat and abided by the school rules." He said as he left, smirk still on his face.

First a little bunny rabbit, then a little stray cat. Tsuna felt he was going to faint. Most of his 'Yoshiki and Yoshitsune' information was on that phone. He can't let his mother see it—or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

Giotto was sitting in his office at the student council with his friends: G, Asari, Daemon, Knuckles, and Lampo with the exception of Alaude who was making rounds at the school even after the dismissal bell has rung. Everyone is home, yet he wishes to make rounds. But he hates crowds, so it explains why he doesn't want to share the same room with them anyway.

Hibari Kyoya came in without knocking and handed Giotto that same cell phone. Giotto was surprised to see it in his hands, ignoring the fact that Hibari came in without knocking.

'_Tsuna's phone?'_ Giotto was filled with ecstasy, but didn't want to express it in front of his friends.

"Whose phone is that?" Daemon asked, mischievously curious.

"Not sure." Giotto lied. He had no idea why he lied, but the stares and smiles coming from his friends triggered his intuition saying that 'they know it's Tsuna's phone'. Giotto put the phone in his pocket and resumed back to his paperwork. No fangirls now means he can get work done.

"Not gonna tell?" Lampo said while eating a cupcake.

'_Do they know…? Was it that obvious?' _Giotto thought to himself.

"I really don't know." That was all that came out of Giotto's mouth. He tried to sound as convincing, but it seems that all of his friends know of his _obsession_. G already knows personally, but the rest of them knew by just watching him… He gulps. He's not weird. Not weird at all.

* * *

Giotto was following Tsuna home about 100 feet away like he always does every day until 'his' cell phone rang. He jumped a bit due to the sound and also because he didn't have this type of ringtone. He daringly picked up the line, held it up to his ear, and a deep voice was heard on the other side.

"Little bunny rabbit Yoshitsune~, I called to tell you that your deadline was cut because of no sign of progress shown in your next book. There are many demands for you to make a second book to Lerin's Maskerade Ball. Do you want to?" On the other side was none other than Reborn. He was waiting for an answer, but all there was on the other side of the line was silence with the exception of small sounds of breathing.

"Tsuna? Tsunayoshi? Hello?" Reborn was frowning due to the silence.

Giotto hung up the phone without a word, eyes wide and staring at Tsuna as he enters his home and waves goodbye to his friends.

Somewhere in the same city, an angry Reborn repeated a 'hello?' on the phone wondering why he was hung up on without a word. He's going to punish the bunny rabbit.

_Tsuna is Yoshitsune?_

_The one who wrote Lerin's Maskerade Ball?_

_Tsuna. Yoshitsune._

_Tsunayoshi Sawada. Yoshitsune._

_TsunaYOSHI… YOSHItsune…_

A lightbub flashed above his head as he made the connection.

"No way." Giotto smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no way he was returning the cell phone. There was no way. This is such a rare treasure he 'found' from the brunette and so he's keeping it. He had to hide it from his fangirls before they spotted the phone and swiped it from him, thinking that they'll have his number. Somewhere, a certain brunette has waited about two days and his cell phone has not yet arrived home.

Giotto began flipping through everything inside of Tsuna's phone and took note of 'important informations' he could use. He was with the phone 24/7. He ate with it, showered with it, he even slept with it.

By the next day, Giotto was yet again running away from his stampede of fangirls and Tsuna misses his phone. He tells Yamamoto and Gokudera of his troubles and Gokudera is determined to find it—Yamamoto follows Gokudera. Why were those two always together?

* * *

By lunch time, Tsuna enters the student council office to ask for the return of his cell phone. He meets face to face with a happy-go-lucky Giotto. If only he knew that he has it.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't seem to have it. If I find anything, I'll tell you." Giotto smiles with eyes closed, hands on his chin, and elbows on the table.

"Okay. I'm sorry for bothering you." And with that Tsuna leaves the room.

Giotto reaches into his pocket quickly to feel for the cell phone and finds that it's still there. He grins ear to ear as he grips onto his 'treasure' in his pocket. Another call came by this morning where this same deep-voiced man called for Yoshitsune. Instead of picking up, Giotto scowled at the caller and left the cell phone alone until the ringing stopped. Who was this man? Tsuna's lover?

Giotto thought of many possibilities of who it could be and imagined him taking his Tsuna away from him. No. Definitely no. Tsuna was and still is his. He had eyes for him ever since he was in middle school. No one gets to touch Tsuna but Giotto.

* * *

After school, Tsuna had a call at home from Reborn.

"Why didn't you pick up? I called you about ten times or so yesterday." Reborn stated.

"I lost my phone." Tsunayoshi was straight to the point.

"Are you kidding me?" Reborn continues, "All of the data on there…"

"I know…" Tsuna sighs. "I'll look for it."

* * *

By the next day, Giotto panicked. G, Alaude, Daemon, Knuckles, Lampo, and Asari wondered why he was pacing back and forth in the student council room.

"I lost the phone! One of the girls took it!" Giotto screamed and started fisting his hair. This is the worst thing that's ever happened to him. He had the phone with him the whole time and now it's missing. Who took it?

"Oh my gosh! I have his number!" Kyoko, the school's idol held onto the cell phone and put down the number in her cell. Hana didn't really care about this because she wasn't really interested in Giotto. The one she was really interested in was:

Lampo sneezes.

"Someone must be thinking about you." Asari said.

"Meh." Lampo replied.

What will happen now that Kyoko has Tsuna's cell phone?

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter. I also had no internet for the longest time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hm? What's this?" Kyoko found a something in the phone she stole and opened it up.

"What's wrong?" Hana asked.

"Yoshitsune? And his plans? In Giotto's cell?" Kyoko read as she opened the file.

"The author?! No way!" Hana exclaimed as she leaned in closer.

"I can't seem to open up any more files… They need a password." Kyoko pouted.

"Do you think that…?" Hana and Kyoko looked at each other eye to eye.

"…Giotto is Yoshitsune?!" They exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**The next day**

Lampo sneezes once again. Maybe Asari was right—someone must really be thinking about me…or I'm really coming up with something, he thought to himself as he grabbed a tissue from the box and blew his nose. That was his third tissue today.

While Lampo blew his nose, G was sitting on the couch in the student council room, leaning on the palm of his hand and sporting a frown on his face as he listens to Giotto ramble on for an eternity about losing Tsuna's cell phone. He watched it 24/7. How in the world does he wind up losing it now?

Giotto face-plants onto his desk, nearly tipping over some paperwork that he just received today from a few teachers. As that happened, Giotto made a faint gasp heard by only himself.

Moments later, a knock on the door was heard and Daemon opened it. Shining as bright as day, Kyoko Sasagawa entered the room, hair dancing upon her shoulders. Her brown eyes fell upon Giotto, the student council president. She moved towards his desk and began to dig inside her purse.

"I found this on the floor yesterday in the hallway on the floor of the first floor," she smiles, "I hope that you'll take better care of your cell phone Vongola-san." She hands Giotto the cell phone and he gladly takes it. He won't be taking his eyes off this phone now; not ever.

Giotto felt something as Kyoko left with the same smile on her face. She said 'floor' one too many times. Could she be lying? Maybe she was the one who stole it, but Giotto can't make assumptions without evidence.

Instead of saying it out loud, Daemon was the one to spit it out without effort.

"That's too many 'floors' said. You sure you're telling the truth?" Daemon smirked.

Kyoko frowned upon what he said and started towards the door. She closed the door shut a bit too roughly and the stack of paperwork on Giotto's desk tumbled over.

Inside of Giotto's head, he was screaming some colorful language as he glared at the mess.

* * *

**After School**

Tsuna was sitting on the couch in the living room and stared at the television screen. He sighed and flipped the channel. He still doesn't have his cell phone and wasn't in the mood to do his homework.

"I might scare him if I call him on his phone, so I'll call his house phone and introduce myself to his parents." Kyoko giggled in her room and dialed the house phone number she got from stealing 'Giotto's cell'.

In the kitchen of Tsuna's house, the phone rang.

"Tsu-kun! Could you get that for me?" Nana, his mother, was hanging the clothes out to dry in another room.

"Okay!" Tsuna stated loudly so his mother could hear from the other room. He approached the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Tsuna asked, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Umm… Who is this? Is this Giotto's little sister?" Kyoko asked on the other side.

"No, I'm not related to Giotto nor am I a girl. I'm a boy…" Why does everyone suspect that he's female? Also a plus, Tsuna recognizes the voice on the other side of the line belonging to none other than Kyoko.

'_Ouch. Super sassy.'_ Kyoko thought. "Oh! I'm sorry! Um… I think I got the wrong number. Bye." She quickly hung up as fast as how she dialed the number with a puzzled expression. How could she have gotten the wrong number? She copied it down exactly from Giotto's cell.

"What was that all about?" Tsuna asked as he raised his eyebrow at the phone and hung up.

* * *

**In Giotto's room**

With his master technology skills he was able to figure out Tsuna's password for the remaining files and opens them up using a device. A majority of them were about the famous book he wrote: Lerin's Maskerade Ball. Excitingly, one of them was about a second book to it. Giotto fisted the air in his room with glee about this information. Sadly, the folder only had a title of: "Lerin's Maskerade Ball Book 2" and nothing else written in it. Another one of them was about someone named Yoshiki and Fanfiction, but Giotto hasn't read Fanfictions much since he never has time to. The paperwork keeps him busy; he growls at that.

One of them had a shortened out summary of the first book:

_The year is 1839._

_Christopher Lerin was a man who lived in a mansion near the edge of a high cliff alone. He accepted no visitors and didn't bother to come out of his mansion due to his minuscule relationship with others… or at least that's his side of the story. People around him know who he is, but Lerin objects silently, saying that he is just hiding behind a mask of reality. (Hence the story's name of 'maskerade' other than 'masquerade'.)_

"_No one knows myself best, but me." Lerin declares. _

_One day, in order to know who his true friends are, he sent invitations to everyone in town to a masquerade ball at his mansion three weeks from today. In the middle of sending them, he bumped into a young woman with long blonde curls. They apologized to each other for the inconvenience and helped each other up. The young woman helped him pick up the invitations—to which he's glad for. _

"_You're having a ball? May I come?" She asked politely._

"_Of course! Everyone in town is invited!" He said with a smile. There he goes again… Why must he smile when he doesn't want to? He hands her an invitation and takes his leave. _

_On the day of the ball, there were many people from town flooding the ball room in his mansion wearing all different kinds of masks. They laughed, danced, and met new people. People could interact with others so easily—something that always eludes Lerin… _

_There was one in particular that caught everyone's attention: a young woman with blonde curls. Lerin realizes that she was the woman he bumped into three weeks ago, so when the music stopped and the people part until the next song, he walks up to her as she parts from her dance partner. As the ball went on, Lerin led the woman out to the balcony where no one would interrupt the two. They laughed and talked about small matters like the weather and how well the ball was doing. _

_They then began to talk about each other; this is where Lerin finds out that her name is Meredith. The young woman then asked about him, but Lerin hesitated. He was always uncomfortable with getting along with others—not that he minded doing so… He was just afraid of the distance one may put between the friend and him after knowing too much. After much persuasion later, Meredith tells him that he is a beautiful person no matter what's on the outside. What matters is the inside. With that, Christopher is glad he met the woman._

_Lerin spent half a year getting closer and closer to Meredith after the day of the ball. She was the only one he spoke to, but he didn't mind. After that, they began a steady relationship, then an engagement, and finally, marriage. _

_And yes—as cliché as this sounds—they did live happily ever after. _

Giotto smiled as he read it. Tsuna is such a talented author—sadly, he has written one book so far.

"I think it's about time I return his phone." Giotto happily exited his home and started for Tsuna's.

* * *

**~Ding Dong~**

The one who answered the door was none other than Tsunayoshi, the owner of the phone. Tsuna was greeted with a big hug from Giotto and a kiss on the lips.

"Giotto, you know I don't do your foreign stuff. Kisses aren't given as friendship here in Japan." Tsuna sighed.

"Ah, sorry!~" Giotto let go of Tsuna and handed him the cell phone. "It took a while to find, but here it is!" He lied.

"Ah, thanks." Tsuna smiled. Giotto's heart skipped a beat. Never in his life has he seen such a beautiful smile—he wants to make that smile his and only his. Tsuna noticed that Giotto's clothes were a bit dirty as if he tripped a couple of times before coming here and he has a bruise on his arm. Out of courtesy, Tsuna let him inside to let Giotto clean up; Giotto happily accepts.

Giotto cleans himself up in the bathroom located near Tsuna's room. After borrowing Tsuna's bigger jackets, Giotto began sniffing the scent that lingers on Tsuna's jacket. Luckily, Nana was waiting for Tsuna to grow into the jacket, but he never did, so Tsuna is letting Giotto borrow it. Tsuna says that it's fine to keep it, but Giotto said that he'll return it—not really though, Giotto giggles internally. He loves how Tsuna would always invite him over when he comes by for a visit. After a couple of visits, Tsuna and Giotto became close—closer than Yamamoto and Gokudera could. Giotto also noticed that those two have been staying together quite often; G says that his brother is dating the raven or something like that—he didn't really pay attention to it.

"What happened exactly? About how your clothes were dirty when you got here and the bruise." Tsuna asked Giotto.

For the sake of not being creepy, Giotto lied, "I tripped…and I ran into a pole."

"Huh…Interesting pole…" Tsuna replied and led Giotto to his room.

Giotto knew every layout of his room: How tall and wide it was, the color of the floor and walls and ceiling, and everything placed in his room. He's literally been in his room a million times already.

Upon entering, Giotto noticed a book partially opened and on the ground as if someone threw it. He picked it up and saw that the book was Yoshitsune's—also known as—Tsuna's famous book: Lerin's Maskerade Ball.

"You don't have to pick it up. I threw it there just because." Tsuna began to set up the video game console. "Do you want to play again?"

"Yeah I'd like to play! Why was the book on the ground?" Giotto asked and placed it on Tsuna's desk.

"I don't like it."

"Why not? It's a good book." Giotto sits down next to Tsuna as he finished setting up the game.

"I just don't." Tsuna handed him the remote control for player two.

* * *

_**Finish Him**_**. **The two words that make Tsuna frown if directed towards his loss.

Many, many games later, Tsuna lost to Giotto many, many times. He can never win. He has no idea how Giotto does it, but he always wins and is always on top. Giotto flashes a victorious smile and laughs.

"Man, I can never win." Tsuna sighs and turns off the game after realizing the time. "To think it's 2 AM already…"

"Yeah, sorry for playing so long." Giotto pouted. As a matter of fact, he loved playing for so long. "Luckily, it's the weekend so you can sleep in as long as you want."

"Haha, true." Tsuna laughs.

Nana comes in the room upon hearing the noise and seeing the lights still on. Her hair was a bit messy due to just waking up.

"Tsu-kun? It's 2 AM. You should be sleeping. Giotto's still here, too?" Nana smiles, "You're welcome to stay over for the night if you like!"

"He can?" Tsuna actually sounded glad, oblivious to Giotto's intentions.

"I can?" Giotto smiles, hiding his true intentions.

Nana nods and tells Tsuna to get a futon for Giotto and goes back to bed. Tsuna gets a futon and spreads it near his bed.

_This was a change of plans, but I'm not complaining!~, _Giotto thought to himself as he lied down onto the futon placed by Tsuna and was offered sheets and a pillow. Tsuna was still pouting at how he couldn't beat Giotto in Mortal Kombat and gets into bed.

"How are you so good at this game?" Tsuna asks.

Giotto then remembers back when he first started playing the game with him and nearly lost. That made him want to buy the game himself and train to where Tsuna couldn't land a scratch on his character. Successfully, he did.

"Luck, I guess." Giotto scratched the back of his head and laughs.

That didn't stop Tsuna from pouting. That pout really is cute though, he thought to himself.

Waking up early in the morning, Giotto spotted Tsuna's peaceful and innocent sleeping face. He crawled closer to Tsuna's body and brushed away hair that covered his eyes. Such pale, smooth skin; it almost makes Giotto want to ravish what's in front of him. **(Nope! It's rated T. Hehehe!) **Giotto wants Tsuna to be all leaned in closer to Tsuna and planted a kiss on his lips. Giotto still wonders why Tsuna threw the book to the side…

Due to the kiss, Tsuna's eyes fluttered open to see Giotto widen his eyes at what he's done. Is this like some sort of sleeping beauty?

"Um… I…" Giotto stood up straight, face red.

"Did you…kiss me?" Tsuna was startled; he sat up on the bed, looking up at Giotto.

'_Darn it. I've been caught.'_ Giotto mentally slaps himself. "Yeah, I did." Giotto was completely embarrassed.

"Do you like me?" Tsuna asks the question he's wanted to ask Giotto for a very long time. Yes—Tsuna likes Giotto, too.

"I do." Giotto looks down at his feet. He was so terrified of how Tsuna would react or feel towards the blonde, so he kept in secret.

Not liking Giotto looking down, he cups Giotto's face and kisses him back. **(Tsuna is still the uke no matter what.)** Giotto is perplexed. What is going on?

Knowing how he's feeling, Tsuna rolls his eyes, "I like you too, idiot." Maybe Tsuna's life could be like some romance novel…

Starting today, the two of them began their lives as lovers. The goddess of love smiles down on them, feeling a job well done.

* * *

After the weekend ended, Tsuna and Giotto walked together to school. Yamamoto and Gokudera were out sick today—Tsuna has no idea what they _did_ over the weekend—and Tsuna decides to exchange numbers with Giotto.

When they arrived to the school gates, a majority of the girls in Namimori High School were out waiting for Giotto. Kyoko was at the front of the mob of fangirls.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asks.

"I don't know…" Giotto replies.

"We know you're him!" Kyoko decides to play the pronoun game with Giotto. All of the other girls behind her agree.

"Him?" Giotto asks.

"Yoshitsune! You're him!" Kyoko exclaims.

"Huh?!" Giotto frowns, "I'm not him."

Few other girls in the crowd said their share, "But Kyoko says she saw the evidence in your phone!" The crowd nods in agreement.

"Oh gods…" Tsuna sighs.

"Wha?!" Giotto takes a step back as the crowd steps closer to Giotto.

"Um… Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"You can go on ahead. This might take a while…" And with that, Giotto sprints towards the back of the school with his mob of fangirls after him.

Surprisingly, none of the girls ran Tsuna over.

"What in the world is going on now?!" Tsuna decides to get the disciplinary committee to deal with this and looks for Hibari.


End file.
